This invention pertains to a tape guide for transverse scanning systems and more particularly to a tape guide assembly for use in conjunction with a transverse scanning system employing a female guide and registration means for extremely closely and accurately positioning the female guide tape registration lands to the path of transversely moving scanning heads.
Heretofore, in providing transverse scan systems in which a group of transducers is mounted upon an element rotating in a plane disposed transversely of a moving record tape, a significant problem has existed in making the critical alignments of the female guide reference radius (registration lands) with respect to the periphery of the path of the transducers in a manner whereby repeatable, accurate re-positioning of the guide can be achieved.
Heretofore, it has been necessary to make a number of separate adjustments which become difficult to quickly achieve. These adjustments also tend to become loosened with use of the machine whereby as the machine is used, the critical alignment noted tends to become misaligned thereby providing a poorer quality of recording.